


The (not so) big secret

by AspieMirror



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspieMirror/pseuds/AspieMirror
Summary: Alex and Lena has a secret to share. How will Kara react?





	The (not so) big secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [childofsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofsummer/gifts).



> This is my gift for childofsummer for this year's  
> supersantafemslash.  
> Promt: "Alex is nervous to introduce her new partner to Kara".
> 
> I don't have any beta so all mistakes are my own.

Alex poured herself another glass of wine. She knew she had drunken the first one way too fast however she needed liquid courage for the conversation she was about to have with her sister.  It wasn’t that she didn’t know Kara would come around eventually but she was nervous about her immediate reaction to who her new girlfriend was.

 

* * *

 

It had happened gradually they had seen each other often at different group arrangements hosted by Kara, and then more closely while working together on helping Sam.

During this time there had been a lot of late nights and takeout dinners in the lab waiting on test results. Their conversations became more and more personal as time went by – they just clicked.

One night Lena had put her takeout container down on the table. She told Alex with no uncertainty that they needed to stop dancing around the topic and admit what this truly was. Then she had walked over to Alex and kissed her for the first time. It had been so wonderful kissing Lena. It was one of those things Alex never knew she wanted but now she couldn’t imagine not doing it over and over again.

They had gone on their first _real_ date the evening after and hadn’t looked back since. They just fit together in a way that Alex didn’t think possible with anyone other than Maggie. They actually fitted better than she and Maggie since Lena understood and supported Alex’s dream of becoming a mother and was open to going with her on that journey some day.

 

* * *

 

 

And now they were here - about to tell Kara that her best friend and her sister, not only were in a relationship, but had explored said romantic relationship behind her back. The reason for that was that they didn’t want her to feel stuck in the middle if things hadn’t worked out but none of them was sure if Kara would see it that way. After all she didn’t always think rationally or listed to reason when she was hurt or upset.

They couldn’t however make that stop them from telling her, first of all because that would only hurt her more, but second and more importantly: they didn’t want to hide this from everyone, least of all Kara who meant so much to both of them. They wanted to share this happiness that they felt and just hoped that their worries had been for nothing and Kara would fell it as well.

 

                                                     

 

                                                    

 


End file.
